Contar As Estrelas
by Cho-aiako
Summary: Ao se encontrar com alguém inesperado, pode se descobrir muitas coisas, até um amor inesperado. Uma noite inesquecível, porém perigosa. Eles prometeram a si mesmo que seria essa a única vez, que deixariam seus corações falarem mais alto que suas razões!


Sinopse: Numa noite iluminada pelas estrelas, Uma jovem ninja passeava por entre as casas de sua vila, seus cabelos cor de chocolate voavam ao bater do vendo e seus olhos brilhavam ao olhar para o céu sendo iluminados pela lua. Ao se encontrar com alguém inesperado, pode se descobrir muitas coisas, até um amor inesperado. Uma noite inesquecível, porém perigosa. Eles prometeram a si mesmo que seria essa a única vez, que deixariam seus corações falarem mais alto que suas razões, primeira e única vez, como testemunhas, as estrelas!'

Cap. 1 – Único

A noite estava fria, as estrelas estavam sendo tampadas pelas nuvens pesadas e pelo visto choveria. Uma jovem passeava por entre as casas, acompanhada somente de suas armas. As gotas de chuva começaram á cair, fazendo com que as roupas da jovem Mitsashi colassem em seu corpo. Ao ver que estava molhada, a garota soltou seus cabelos, que bateram a altura de sua cintura e os balançou para ajeita-lhes.

Continuou andando, as gotas de chuva caiam sobre sua cabeça, escorregando pelo seu rosto encontrando seu fim em seus lábios.

"o que uma jovem ninja faz na rua uma hora dessas" falou Kakashi aparecendo do nada em sua frente "alias está muito tarde para uma criança estar perambulando"

"não sou mais criança Kakashi" se pronuciou "estou na rua pelo simples fato de não querer estar em casa"

"e é mal-criada" disse se aproximando "sabia que adoro crianças mal-criadas?!"

"pena que não sou uma criança Kakashi" disse continuando seu caminho.

"não ligo" disse ainda de costas para garota, a fazendo parar "mulheres são do melhor tipo"

"está andando muito com o Jiraya Hatake" disse virando-se.

"pelo menos está dando certo" disse virando-se também.

"está?" perguntou desafiadora, se aproximando do ninja.

"se você voltou é por que está" disse aproximando-se também.

"acha que voltei por causa de sua cantada tola?" perguntou desafiadora, dando outro passo para se aproximar de Kakashi.

"não" disse em fim colando seus corpos "o que te fez voltar foi à atração fatal que sente por mim e não consegue esconder"

**Olhos profundos, melhor momento****  
****Deus me deu essa canção pra revelar meu sentimento****  
****Pra dizer que você mora no meu pensamento**

"atração não é o mesmo que paixão" disse aproximando seus rostos.

"não precisa" disse em fim juntando seus lábios em um beijo de luxuria e fogo, paixão e amor.

O ar faltava-lhes nos pulmões, mas o imã que os prendiam um ao outro não os deixavam se soltar. Tenten já não agüentava, mas não queria que aquele momento acabasse, estava se forçando a fazer daquele momento eterno.

Kakashi num rápido movimento a pressionou contra a parede, cessando o beijo, desceu os beijos pro pescoço da jovem, massageando seus seios por cima da blusa, tirando gemidos incensáveis da jovem Mitsashi. Sem se conter tirou-lhe a blusa e abocanhou um de seus seios massageando o outro com uma mão, enquanto a outra tirava a calça da Mitsashi.

Tenten, sem conter os gemidos viajava no prazer que lhe era proporcionada. Os gemidos altos ecoavam pelas ruas de Konoha.

**Sonho acordada conto os minutos****  
****Pra dizer que o teu sorriso ilumina o meu mundo****  
****Impossível descrever vou cantar pra você**

Kakashi em um movimento rápido tirou suas roupas.

"vamos Tenten, também quero sentir" sussurrou em seu ouvido roca e sedutoramente.

Tenten arrepiou-se, sem muito saber fazer por sua falta experiência, sentiu-se perdida.

"faça o que imagina que se faz" disse percebendo a expressão confusa da garota.

Ajoelhou-se na frente do homem, segurou sua masculinidade e a colocou na boca, fazendo movimentos com a mão e com o a boca, arrancando gemidos roucos de Kakashi.

Já não agüentando se conter, puxou a garota pra cima, a prensou contra a parede a fazendo entrelaçar as perna em sua cintura. Cuidadosamente a penetrou, esperou até que a expressão de dor sumisse e começou a dar-lhe estocadas leves e aumentou a velocidade conforme os gemidos da jovem Mitsashi.

Perdida numa estrada de prazer, Tenten agarrou os cabelos de Kakashi com força com uma mãe, enquanto a outra lhe arranhava as costas deixando marcas.

**Se eu pudesse contar as estrelas, contaria****  
****Se eu pudesse juntar à areia do oceano****  
****Se eu pudesse colorir o céu, eu te diria****  
****O quanto eu te amo****  
**

Tudo cheirava a prazer naquele lugar, seus corpos, ruas, chão, casas. Tudo e todos podiam sentir e transmitir as seções sentidas pelos dois corpos entrelaçados naquela rua.

Aos poucos as nuvens iam sumindo, as estrelas aparecendo, a chuva já havia acabado á algum tempo, mas o prazer que eles sentiam os privaram de perceber tais atos mágicos.

Sabiam que era perigoso e proibido, mas não custava provar da fruta do pecado uma única vez.

As manchas daquela louca noite nunca sairiam, a estrela que brilhou forte seria a testemunha que um dia um amor impossível aconteceu.

O que prova que nada é impossível quando se trata de amor...

Naquela noite, descobriram não somente a atração, mas também o amor... Mesmo que não pudesse ser expressado, era sentido.

Como testemunha dessa linda historia de amo, eram as estrelas, que ao sentir a magia que ecoava aquele local, saíram de seus esconderijos para presenciar a mais bela historia de amor.

"como não se pode contar as estrelas, não posso descrever meu amor por você" pronuciou Kakashi vendo a garota se distancia, sabia que uma noite como aquela nunca mais teria.


End file.
